This invention relates generally to a sandstone refurbisher and wall system adhesive, and more particularly to one which can be used to match the surface of surrounding sandstone surfaces. It is an object of this invention to provide a novel compound that can be used to restore sandstone sculptures or walls, or other similar materials. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a compound that can be used to visually blend in with the surrounding surface.
With the above objects in mind, the present invention combines several readily available household items to form a sandstone refurbisher. The compound of the present invention comprises a mixture of Gypsum Perlited Plaster Mix, Portland Cement II, water, sand, and an acrylic resin.